


Heat Wave

by kosmickway (KMDWriterGrl)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMDWriterGrl/pseuds/kosmickway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a DC heat wave, Toby drops by CJ's place to cool off ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

CJ opened her door at 2:30am with a baseball bat in her hand. 

“Nice way to greet your guests,” Toby said, raising an eyebrow. “I can see why you have so many.”

“Toby, do you know what time it is?”

“2:31 and 26 seconds.”

“And you’re here why?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Wanted company. You won the coin toss.”

“There was a coin toss?”

“No. I just wanted to see you.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” CJ stood aside to allow Toby access to her townhouse and then shut and re-locked the door. “You couldn’t sleep?”

“Rolling black-outs in my neighborhood. I lost my A/C. You seem to be okay.”

“For now.” CJ rolled her eyes. “Now that you’ve jinxed it though I’ll probably lose it. Thank God I have a generator.” She lifted her hair off the back of her neck. “You want anything?”

“Got a beer?”

“At 2am?”

“2:34. And yes.”

“You drink too much.”

“Did you ever stop to consider that maybe you don’t drink enough?”

“Are you always this obnoxious at 2:30-whatever-the-hell time it is?”

“Only when it’s still over 85 degrees outside with 90% humidity and my air conditioning isn’t working.” 

“Fine. You can have beer. I’ll have--” CJ rummaged in the fridge, then the freezer. “Screw it. I’m having ice cream.” She pulled out a carton of vanilla, a carton of mint chocolate chip, and two frosted beer mugs. “Here. For your malt beverage.” She passed Toby the frosted mug. 

“That’s hard-core, CJ. I’m impressed. Not many women would keep a frosted beer mug at the ready.”

“I know what men want." CJ winked, reached into the fridge, pulled out a bottle of Sam Adams and passed it to Toby, before rummaging in a drawer for the ice cream scoop. 

Toby watched her as she fixed ice cream for herself. In deference to the enormous heat wave CJ was wearing a pair of running shorts that only came to mid-thigh and a tank top. The shorts made her legs look as though they would never end. Even with her hair held back off of her neck with a clip and no make-up, CJ Cregg was still impossibly beautiful. 

“What?” CJ had noticed him staring.

“Nothing.” He took a swallow of beer. “You wear that to bed, huh?”

“What’s wrong with it?” CJ looked herself up and down. 

“Nothing. It’s–“ He took another swig. “Nothing.”

CJ rolled her eyes. “Did you happen to have a drink before you came over here?”

“I may have had one or two before realizing I wanted the pleasure of your company.”

CJ laughed. “So it’s entirely possible you’re eyeing me like that because you’re not on the right side of sober.”

“Possibly.” Toby held out his mug and gestured toward the vanilla ice cream. “Put a scoop in there.”

“That’s disgusting!”

“Beer float. Let’s just see what it tastes like.”

“It tastes like a waste of perfectly good ice cream,” CJ said, laughing. 

“And how would you know if you haven’t tried it?” Toby insisted. “Come on, put a scoop of vanilla right in there.”

“You’re out of your mind,” CJ muttered, and did as he asked, handing him a spoon to go with it. 

“World’s first beer float. Here we go.” Toby spooned up some ice cream, which had turned a rather disconcerting shade of amber and made a face. “Oh, that is pretty bad.”

CJ burst out laughing. “Didn’t I tell you? What a waste of ice cream.”

“You have to try it too, just to say that you did.” Toby advanced on her with the spoon and glass. 

“Ugh, no! That sounds horrible. Get away!” CJ laughed as Toby cornered her by the fridge and blocked her in with his body. “Oh, you are so dead. You’re going to regret this.” She made a disgusted face as Toby slipped the spoon between her lips. “Urgh, that’s awful!”

“Hey, ease up on the man who just invented the beer float.” Toby spooned up some more and ate it with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Actually...it's not too bad. It has potential.”

“Toby.” CJ was smiling at him. “You gonna let me have my ice cream before it melts?”

“Sure.” He reached behind him to hand her the mug and spoon. “Here you go.”

CJ laughed. “I was thinking more of you moving so that I’m not stuck in this corner.”

“Nobody puts CJ in a corner,” Toby replied, and moved just enough to allow her to scoot past him, but only if their bodies brushed. 

“Did you just reference ‘Dirty Dancing’? You, the intellect of the Northern hemisphere have actually watched a popular film?”

“There’s so much you don’t know about me.”

“Like the fact that you go to bed in that.” CJ nodded at Toby’s outfit, which consisted of a pair of basketball shorts and a Notre Dame t-shirt, a gift from the President. “I figured you for a pin-striped pajama guy.”

“In the summer?”

CJ shrugged. “I don’t know, Toby, I can’t say that your pajamas have ever featured largely in my day-to-day imaginings.” She flopped onto the couch and switched the nearby oscillating fan on high. “Have a seat.”

She hadn’t expected him to hunker down next to her, but he did. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him. To say that Toby ran hot wasn’t just a statement on his character– when he was in full “passionate oratory” mode he always ran a temperature just slightly above everyone else’s. It could be comforting at times– hugging Toby during cold weather was amazing--and damn disconcerting at others.

CJ found herself disconcerted now as she stared at Toby, namely because she was fighting the impulse to kiss him. She dug her spoon further into her mug and tried to concentrate on her ice cream, rather than the fact that he was looking at her with a gaze just lustful enough to be dangerous.

“You’re staring at me.”

“I can’t stare at you?”

“You don’t usually stare at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you want to kiss me.”

“I do want to kiss you.” He put down his mug and angled his body sideways towards hers. “Actually, I want to do a lot more than kiss you.” 

His hand came to her face and he touched her sweetly, gently. “I want to take my time making out with you—I want that whenever I see you come into the press room wearing a skirt.” His other hand moved to touch her thigh. “So we could start there.”

CJ leaned into his hand, shut her eyes. His lips hovered over hers then descended, and she was lost in a kiss the likes of which she had never expected from Toby Zeigler.

His mouth was skilled. She wasn’t sure why that surprised her so much– after all, he’d been married and had several girlfriends after the divorce. Maybe it was that Toby didn’t look the part of a typical debonair lover. Whatever the reason, she found herself doubting her powers of perception if she was so able to be surprised by a kiss from one of her closest friends. 

“Toby?” she murmured against his mouth. 

“CJ?” His lips brushed hers lightly then skimmed her cheekbones, her forehead.  

“Why are we doing this?”

“Because we’re both really hot.”

“Is that a good enough reason?”

“Maybe not for you. I happen to like kissing hot women.”

CJ pulled back from Toby with a giggle while he gave her a look that was half-amused and half-exasperated. “I’m trying to make out with you and you want to play twenty questions? You can’t turn off the inner press secretary for five minutes?”

“I’m sorry.” CJ giggled a little. “It’s just that the little double entendre was cute– the hot thing.”

“I wasn’t just talking about the weather.” His thumb brushed her lips. “Come here. Do that again with me.”

CJ placed an unsteady hand on the side of his face and tentatively kissed Toby back as his mouth moved against hers and very slowly over the long line of her throat. 

“Toby?”

“Relax.”

CJ tried but a question was pounding too insistently against the back of her skull. Finally she murmured, “Toby, why now?”

“Why not now?” His teeth grazed her neck and she shuddered. 

“No, Toby, really.” She backed out of the kiss, even though it pained her to do so. “Why now? After all this time?”

“Why not now? Why keep hiding it? Why keep denying it? We’ve had a helluva hard run here, CJ– the shooting at Rosslyn, the President’s MS disclosure, the reelection campaign– and the whole time you’ve been the person I’ve wanted to go to when things got rough. Why not do this now? Why not give each other someone to come home to?”

CJ laughed a little. “So, wait, you’re saying that every single time you’ve been yelling at me that’s been some bizarre kind of foreplay?”

Toby laughed, too, and slid strong fingers along the line of her jaw, tangled them in her hair. “I want you even when you’re pissing me off.” He stroked her hair with a gentleness that once again surprised the hell out of CJ. “I want you because you walk into pools instead of stepping around them, and you keep earning yourself group sings of the Notre Dame fight song with the press corps. I want you because you know when to look at me and tell me to climb off my intellectual horse. I want you because you’re absolutely gorgeous.” His fingers played along the nape of her neck. “Does that answer your question?”

“It was an excellent answer,” she replied softly. “Too long for a sound bite though.”

“Let me _tell you_ about sound bites, Claudia Jean.” Toby pressed her back onto the couch and kissed her, his hands roaming. CJ did as he’d suggested beforehand and gave herself over to it–Toby, thanks to years of typing and writing, had magnificent hands. 

The room was heating up– or possibly it was just CJ. Sweat was starting to pool on her skin and she was about to suggest that they postpone any further making out– because really, how juvenile was it to be making out with Toby on her couch on the hottest July weekend on record?– but she couldn’t quite make herself say the words because his hands moved lower and his mouth trailed her collarbone and she was completely lost.

CJ found herself floundering for a response to Toby’s sensual onslaught. Her brain was giving orders– bite his shoulder; wrap your fingers around him; move your hips against his– but she wasn’t listening, simply because she was trying not to lose herself in molten sensation .  

Toby slowed his pace, slid his hands up under her tank top, caressed the skin at her back, and ran his thumbs up and down her spine. 

“Relax. You don’t have to impress me. I’m impressed all ready. Just let go and enjoy it.”  

“I’m– I’m not used to this.” CJ tried to slow down her breathing as Toby made short work of her tank top and his mouth moved to her breasts. “God, I’m usually the one taking the lead.”

“Try this for a change,” Toby replied, sitting up just enough to pull his shirt over his head. Then his bare chest was on hers and the contact prompted her to splay her hands across his broad back and pull him closer. He buried his face in her neck and groaned when she wrapped her legs around him and ground her pelvis against his. 

“Sweet Jesus, CJ,” he moaned, his breath stirring her hair. “You’ve got me so hot I can’t even think straight.” He thrust against her, the hard length of him pressing in just the right place to make her arch her back.

“Bedroom,” she managed on a gasp. “More space. Can’t do this on the couch.”

“I get the feeling you could do this anywhere and be incredible at it.” He framed her face with his hands. “Show me.”

They rolled together off the couch, not the most graceful maneuver but one that allowed both of them room to move without crushing the other. Shirts stayed on the floor, mugs and ice cream and beer bottles stayed on the table. 

Her bedroom was cooler than the living room. Slatted wooden shades blocked the windows, along with gauzy drapes. Several fans were running, creating cool cross breezes that made CJ shiver as she crossed the room, shirtless. Her bed was sumptuous, large and deep, with a satiny summer coverlet covering crisp cool sheets. Pillows were everywhere.

CJ dropped onto the bed and stretched, showing off her full height to its best advantage. Toby eyed her hungrily. “I can’t believe I waited this long to have you.” 

He stretched out on his side next to her, his hands roaming across her stomach then down to curl around her hip. He explored with his hands, then his mouth, then his tongue, moving down her belly to the heat of her center, until CJ was writhing under him. 

Two pairs of shorts came off, two sets of underwear. The fans blew cooling breezes across their overheated bodies as they moved together in a rapidly increasing tempo, each urging the other closer to the edge, nearer to a dangerously high precipice somewhere between excruciating pleasure and exquisite pain. 

CJ dug her fingers into Toby’s back as he drove her toward a merciless climax. She felt wildly out of control, lost somewhere between panic and pleasure as he stroked her higher than she could recall being moved before. 

They fell over the edge of the precipice together, her release sneaking up on her so suddenly that it triggered his. With a jolt that was almost electrical, she found herself lost inside a climax so intense that she could only hope she came through it intact. Her back arched and she pushed her hips up against Toby, gasping out his name as he thrust into her. He came moments later with a harsh groan, his fingers digging into her hips. CJ was so stunned at the end of it that she could only lay in his arms, breathing hard, while he stroked her hair. 

“You okay?” he whispered, trying to roll onto his side to take his weight off of her. 

“Better than okay.” She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder blade. “Stay. Please. I like feeling you in me.”

“Even when it’s this hot?”  He smirked a little at the double entendre and slid his fingers into her hair. 

“Especially when it’s this hot.” CJ gave him a smile that would have powered generators in half of DC. “You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“I knew that,” he dead-panned, and laughed when she swatted his ass. “So are you. Damn, CJ, I can’t remember the last time I came like that.”

CJ stretched languidly, smiling when he ran his hands up and down her body, shaking his head in amazement. “You know what would be really good right now?”

“Aside from a cold shower?” 

“Aside from a cold shower.”

“You’d better not say Chinese because I doubt there’s any place open this late.”

“Nope. Ice cream.” CJ gave him a quick grin. “Maybe even a beer float.”

Toby laughed and leaned down to kiss her, his lips moving sweetly over hers. “My kind of woman. Brains, a body that won’t quit, and a sweet tooth to match.”

“Let me tell you about my sweet tooth, Mr. Zeigler,” CJ teased, and rolled him over onto his back. “We’ve got all night to explore it.”

END. 


End file.
